Just the Beginning
by Kasumi Suwa
Summary: The titans leave tokyo and head home with Robin and Starfire's relationship blooming. What happens when the team runs into Batman and an enemy spies on them. This enemy won't hesitate to use their relationship against them. This is only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the show or characters, but i do own the storyline.**

**I apologize if characters get out of character. I'm still not used to trying to make characters have a certain personality.**

**That's what happens when you only write stories about characters you made up.**

Chapter 1

The Titans stood up on the stage grinning down at the people of Tokyo. It only took the crowd a few seconds to notice the closeness of two specific titans.

Robin and Starfire stood next to each other, the tips of their fingers interlocked. Everyone cheered even louder and let out whistles. The two suddenly found the stage floor very interesting as their cheeks took on a rosy tint. Cyborg just laughed and draped his arms around their shoulders.

After speeches and explanations on Robin and the police's part, along with apologies for arresting Robin, and gifts from thankful citizens, the Titans went back to the Victorian-style house they were staying in.

"It's soooo good to be going home!" Cyborg exclaimed throwing himself on the couch.

"Agreed." Raven sat next to him watching their leader.

"I don't know…This place is growing on me," Robin said thoughtfully. Starfire nodded in agreement and laced her fingers with his again.

"Hm…I wonder why…" Beast boy snickered at his own comment and earned a glare from Robin.

"We need to pack. We're leaving tonight after dinner."

"Oh, but Robin-"

"Beast Boy, we have a city to protect. We can't leave the Titans of the West alone in Jump City for long; they have their own city to defend."

"I guess…"

They all went to their rooms and packed. Starfire finished first and wandered into Robin's room. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him walk around gathering his stuff. He continued packing unaware that someone was watching him.

Robin turned around to pick up his laptop and noticed Starfire. "Star? Do you need something?"

"Not particularly. I finished packing so I thought I'd come see you…"

Robin smiled and invited her in. They sat on his bed in silence, content with just being together. "You know," Robin started, "this will be one of the last few moments we'll have alone."

Starfire sighed and nodded. As soon as they got back to the city; there'd be no privacy. They would be back in the tower with the team, defending the city, fighting crime, controlling Beast Boy. Here in Tokyo everyone did their own thing, while still being able to hang out with each other a little, but back at the tower; they'd go back to no privacy, no secrets. "We still have a few hours…" Starfire trailed off, shyly looking at Robin. He moved closer and leaned in.

"Yes, we do," he said softly. He cupped her cheek and pulled her face closer, gently pressing his lips to hers. Both of them closed their eyes in content, happy to be finally together and alone since their first kiss in the rain. Suddenly, Robin felt a deep passion he never knew he possessed. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss, trying to communicate his passion, love, and longing into it. This was nothing like their first kiss that sweet and full of innocence.

Starfire tangled her fingers in his hair and moved closer. She felt dizzy from the very nearness of him. She thought she was going to faint from excitement and happiness. Starfire felt as though her heart was going to burst from her chest. She was so sure Robin could hear it. Neither wanted it to stop, but at last they had to pull apart for air.

They gasped for breath and their eyes met. Sharing a smile, they leaned in and once again kissed. Robin pulled Starfire onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Neither ever wanted this moment to end. They were so wrapped up in each other and their own happiness they failed to notice the others.

A catcall pierced the air. Breaking apart, they looked around startled. "Beast Boy…" Robin growled.

Beast Boy grinned at them. "Hey, I'm not the only one." The couple looked around to see Raven and Cyborg standing just outside the doorway snickering.

"Maybe you guys should learn to shut the door," Cyborg teased. "If not you'll never get any further." Robin's face flushed even more than it had been before.

"Robin, what does he mean 'get any further'?" Starfire asked, looking innocently up at him.

The Boy Wonder sighed and smacked his forehead. Looking around for inspiration, his eyes fell upon Raven. "Hey, Raven? Will you take this one? Please?" His eyes practically begged his friend for help.

"Fine. Just for you. Come on Star, let's go to my room," Raven said guiding her friend from the room. Robin mouthed a thank you and she nodded before disappearing.

"I hate you guys," he said, turning to Cyborg and Beast boy.

"I know," they responded in unison.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter! There's more, but I won't post it until I get at least a few reviews. This was my first actual story that I'm posting on here, so please no flames. (I only have two songfics on here so far...) Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome.**

**(I'm now fixing all grammatical error that I and the computer made when downloading this the first time. It will take me a few days to replace all of them so if you find anything in the other chapters inbox me either a correction or just what is wrong with the sentence/sentences. I'll put a * at the top of all of the chapters that have been re-uploaded. When I am done I will remove all of them and this comment.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a little while to update.**

**I promised one of my friend's I'd finish the next chapter to my Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic called Nothing Can Seperate Us.**

**Anyway, here it is! Enjoy! Please Review!**

Chapter 2

After eating dinner and making sure nothing was forgotten, the Titans said goodbye to their fans and piled into their ship, managing to get home and keep their sanity without too much fighting or getting lost.

As soon as the ship landed, the Titans practically fell out of the ship and thanked the heavens that they made it home in one piece. "I have never been happier to be home!" Cyborg yelled

"I do not believe how much I have missed this place!" Starfire spun around with arms put out and her hair swirling around her. Robin just watched his friends from a few feet away. Beast Boy was running around the outside of their home. Even Raven managed a small smile.

"Alright Titans; time to unpack," Robin called after a few minutes. A collective groan sounded from his team, but they grudgingly obeyed. "Just bring it inside and we'll separate it all later."

The others nodded their understanding and emptied the trunk, before untying the luggage from the top of the ship.

"Well, that's it guys!" Cyborg called, slamming the trunk shut.

"Finally!" Beast Boy yelled, throwing himself onto the ground.

Robin just stared down at him and shook his head before turning to Starfire, who was smiling at him. "It really is good to be home," she said. Robin agreed and stretched his sore arms.

Raven just stood off to the side watching the others.

"You know what? We haven't seen Bee yet. Wasn't she supposed to be watching the tower?" Cyborg asked.

"Leave it to Cy to notice Bee is missing," Beast boy snickered, earning a glare from Raven and a bop on the head from Cyborg.

"Now that you mention it; I don't remember hearing anything at all in the tower," Robin said slowly.

"Maybe she's out fighting crime?" Starfire asked uncertainly.

"Could be."

"You would be right, Star." The Titans turned and saw their friend smiling at them. "It's so good to see you guys!"

Bee rushed forward and hugged Cyborg, and then each of the others in turn. Even Raven hugged her back, though she did so very stiffly.

"So how was Tokyo?" The five Titans looked at each other before turning back to Bee.

"We saw a bunch of cool sights, took down some ink creatures, i was accused of murder, got arrested, escaped jail, met up with the others, we rescued a cursed comic book maker, find out the police commander is behind it all, almost get killed by ink monsters, save Tokyo and become national heroes there. You know, the usual," Robin said with a small smile.

Bee froze and stared at them before Cyborg added, "Robin, I believe you forgot the part about kissing Starfire and you guys becoming an item."

This time Bee squealed and flung herself at the couple. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you guys! It finally happened! Do you know how _long _everyone's been waiting for this?"

The couple hesitantly hugged her back and then looked at the ground, shuffling their feet. "Um…well…I guess…" Starfire answered awkwardly.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded from inside the tower. Robin ran in to check it and came back out with a smile. "Control Freak. Software store. Main Street. Mind if we take this one, Bee?"

"Be my guest. It's tiring work here in Jump City. If it was this bad back with the Titans of the East, we'd never get anything else done."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Titans came back after defeating Control Freak easily and bade their goodbyes to Bee before she returned to her team. After, they went inside to check on the rest of the tower. Robin walked in and immediately noticed something was wrong. Their luggage had been scattered across the room and the alarm was shut off. He pointed it out to the others and motioned for them to be silent.

Raven quietly swept the luggage away with her powers while the others got ready. Starfire created star bolts at the ready, Beast Boy changed into a tiger, and Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon while Robin simply took out his staff.

Robin led the way up through the tower, finding nothing. Every room including the bedrooms was empty; all except for the living room which they had yet to check. Beast Boy raised a paw and hit the button. The door slid open and the Titans walked in behind Robin.

Sitting on the couch staring back at then was none other than the Batman. Beast Boy morphed back into his usual self while everyone else except Starfire lowered their weapons. She looked at Cyborg in confusion. He sighed and bent down to whisper, "He's a famous hero called Batman. He used to work with Robin, but no one really knows the story between them." Starfire reluctantly let the star bolts disappear and lowered her hands.

The Titans looked to their leader for a sign of what to do, but he just stood there glaring at their visitor. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a hard edge to his voice.

"Hello to you too. I heard about some kind of monster you took down in Japan and I thought I'd check up on you."

"So, that translates to you want to know what happened and if it is still a threat," Robin replied coldly.

"Mostly, but I've heard a lot about your team and wanted to see it for myself…" It was obvious he wanted to say more, but he stopped.

"That's not all. I can tell."

"I want to…apologize for the way I treated you the last time we saw each other."

"The day I left?"

"…Yes…"

"Whatever. Look we need to unpack before the crime alert goes off again," Robin said coldly. He was still a little hurt from their last day as a team. This meeting just reminded him of it all over again. Robin turned on his heel and walked out of the room with Starfire right behind him. The others followed in suit, deciding to just go along with it.

Raven quickly sorted the luggage into piles of whose it was. "We'll work together to get them to our rooms. That way it'll go faster." They all agreed with Robin and turned when Batman walked into the room.

"I'll help. It shouldn't take too long with six of us."

"Fine. We'll start with Beast Boy's." Batman looked at the other Titans with a questioning look. The green skinned boy stepped forward and smiled. Then he pointed to a pile of green bags. "That's mine…" He grabbed a few bags and waited for the others before heading to his room.

The door slid open revealing a mess of comic books, video games, and clothes. Beast Boy dropped the bags he was carrying and threw himself on his bed. "I've missed my room."

Raven just stared at him. "All I see is a mess of clothes and junk. How can you have packed almost all of you stuff and still have your room be a mess?"

"Hey, I-!"

"Beast Boy, Raven has a point. You really need to clean your room," Robin said.

"But-"

"No, buts. Clean it by this weekend."

"Whatever."

Robin turned to Batman. "If you're going to be here, I guess you'll need to know my team's names. This is Beast Boy," he pointed out the green changeling. "That girl is Raven," next he pointed to the pale girl with blue hair and cape. "Next is Cyborg," the dark skinned teen gave a smile and a nod in his direction. "Finally, this is Starfire," Robin said pointed to the girl with bright green eyes and flaming red hair.

Batman looked at Cyborg. "Why are you…?"

He cringed. "Long story. Now why don't we get back to the luggage?"

They had all their stuff brought up to their rooms and started unpacking. Once Robin had finished he went to Starfire's room to see her sitting on her bed. "Starfire?"

She looked up from the book she was holding. "Huh? Oh, hello Robin."

"Can I come in?" Starfire nodded and placed the book on the nightstand. Robin walked in and sat next to her on her bed looking around in amazement. "How did you unpack so fast?"

"Remember my Tamaranian luggage? It can just suck up my belongings like a…vacuum? It will also put everything back in place."

"Tamaranian? What's that?" Robin sighed as his former mentor walked in.

"Tamaran is the planet I come from. I left it to stay with my friends," Starfire said briefly looking in the direction the voice came from.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Batman just shrugged in response and Robin turned back to Starfire. "Anyway, Star, we were going out for pizza since we don't really have any food. Do you want to come?" She nodded and pet Silkie before following Robin out the door.

Batman looked at Silkie. "What is that?"

Robin and Starfire exchanged a look. "Long story…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Titans gathered in the garage and waited until Batman showed up. "I remodeled the T car so we can all fit in it. Why don't we take that?" Cyborg asked. He waited for Robin's nod of approval and then said, "I made the car so I'm driving."

"Shotgun!" Beast boy yelled, sliding into the passenger seat. Starfire shrugged and got in the way back, pulling Robin with her. Silently, Raven slid into the middle row and Batman followed.

The whole ride Robin managed to endure Batman's stare and hold a normal conversation with Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg talking animatedly and Raven adding something every now and then.

The Titans managed to get a booth in the corner of the restaurant away from everyone else. "So…I know these are your friends, but how skilled are they…you know, fighting wise?"

"Well, I'm not sure you can call one of us only your friend anymore," Cyborg teased.

"What was that?" Robin asked, taking a deadly tone.

"Since Tokyo, St-mph!" Cyborg was cut off by Robin stuffing a piece of pizza in his face. He swallowed hard and glared at Robin.

"And who said I wanted you to spill all of my secrets? Besides, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't…" Beast boy said before inhaling another piece of pizza. Raven kicked him under the table making him yelp.

"Secrets don't last very long around you guys, do they?" Robin asked sighing.

"No, not really."

"Great…"

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully except when it came down to the last piece of pizza between Beast Boy and Cyborg. After that they went home. Starfire and Robin headed to the roof while they other retreated to the living room.

"Where's Robin?" asked Batman.

"Um…on the roof. Probably watching the sunset," Cyborg answered, not looking up from the video game he was playing with Beast Boy.

"And how do I get there?"

"At the top of the tower there's staircase," Raven answered from behind her book.

Robin sat, sprawled out on the roof. A soft voice called his name. He turned and saw Starfire at the top of the stairs. "May I join you?" He nodded and sat up, patting the spot next to him. They sat in silence as the sun slowly went down. The temperature dropped with the sun.

Starfire shivered at the sudden change and Robin pulled her closer, wrapping her in his cape as he did. She seemed uncomfortable, but soon relaxed into him and rested her head on his chest. Peace washed over them as the sun sank below the horizon. Robin pressed his lips softly to her hair and held her tighter.

Silently, the door opened and Batman almost choked. His former ward was wrapped up with some girl on his team. Robin glanced over and froze. He cursed quietly causing Starfire to look over. Batman did _not_ look happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Robin_, may I speak with you?" It was more like a demand than a question.

"No, I'm busy." Robin turned back to Starfire and gave her a small smile. She shifted uncomfortably under Batman's gaze, but managed a weak smile.

"_Now!_"

"Why should I?"

"I am your legal guardian until you are eighteen so you must do as I say," Batman said more forcefully with each word.

"Fine. I'll come find you after, Star." Robin reluctantly shifted Starfire off of him and jumped up, turning to his old mentor. Without a word Robin brushed by him and went to his room. Batman shook his head and after sending Starfire a disapproving look, followed him.

"So what do you want?" Robin asked, standing with his back toward Batman, looking out the window.

"What do you think you were doing? She's a member of your team! What if it ends badly? Besides, you'll get distracted and she'll be your top priority, not the city you're supposed to be protecting!" Batman paced back and forth across the room.

"Okay, first of all, it's none of your business! You have _absolutely no_ right to tell me who I can and can't like. I thought that was clear the night I left. Second, it's not like I was breaking any laws; I will do as I wish. Third, it _won't_ end badly. And fourth, she isn't just a mere distraction. She is important to me, but I guess you wouldn't get it. You've never kept a girl more than a month. What is going on with us won't affect our team saving the city. If that's all you have to say, GET OUT!" Robin turned from the window and Batman had disappeared. He sighed and fell onto his bed. Why did things have to be so complicated? Everything was so perfect until he showed up.

Starfire sat on the roof when Batman walked over. If she you think she felt bad now, just wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it!**

**Please Review!**

Chapter 6

Batman stood and just watched as Starfire gave a sigh and sprawled out on the roof. She gazed up at the stars and sighed again. "I do not understand," she whispered

"You're nothing more than a distraction to him." Starfire jumped up and whirled around, star bolts forming in her hands. It was just him. She sighed and sank back to the roof.

"What?"

"You're going to distract him from his responsibilities. He'll either get himself captured or killed trying to protect _you_. It'll be your fault. Or maybe he won't even want to be a hero anymore, and there'll be no one left to protect the city. No, its mostly likely he'll get killed because he was too busy worrying about you or being distracted."

"I-but…no….he…" She couldn't even form a sentence. Tears sprang to her eyes and it took everything she had not to start bawling. They just got together. This man couldn't just show up and ruined that. She looked up and saw his fierce glare. A few tears slid down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away.

"You're pathetic. I have no idea why he chose you." With that he turned and walked away. Starfire jumped off the roof and let herself fall. At the last second she soared up and headed for the city.

At two in the morning, Starfire headed back to the tower. She had spent the time thinking things over. She got to the tower and realized the doors were locked and she didn't bring her key. Starfire flew around, checking all the windows and all of them were closed and locked except one.

She slipped through the open window and into the dark room. Starfire looked around and cursed. Robin's room. She crept over to the door and was about to open it when a voice stopped her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Great, she was caught. She tried to come up with an excuse but couldn't find one.

"Where were you? I was worried sick. Did something happen?" Robin's voice dropped on the last question.

"I-I…We shouldn't be together," she finally choked out.

"What? Why!"

"I'm just a distraction." Robin's eyes narrowed. "What if you get hurt because of me?"

"Star…"

"What if someone like Slade gets you because of me?"

"Star…"

"We could get careless about defending the city…"

"Star!"

She turned and looked at him, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"It was Batman wasn't it?" Starfire tried to protest, but her trembling gave her away. Robin was in front of her in a second with his arms around her. His hand cupped her cheek. He pulled her close and stood there for a while, before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

They lay there, Robin stroking her hair and wiping away her tears, with his free hand he held her tightly. Almost as if she would disappear if she wasn't close by, which she very well might have. "Don't listen to anything he says. He's just bitter and doesn't know what he's talking about. It'll all be okay; you'll see," he whispered in her ear.

They fell asleep together; they'd deal with the consequences and anything else it brought in the morning.

A figure slowly snuck out of its hiding place and out the window, already forming a plan.

The next morning they woke up to someone yelling. Robin and Starfire bolted up from their embrace and started. The rest of the team, with Batman at the front stood in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Really dude?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven just gave an amused smile, but you could tell she was surprised. Cyborg gaped at the couple who were still on the bed.

"I'm waiting," Batman said impatiently.

"It's not what it looks like. I didn't sleep with her! Wait! Well, I did, but not like that! Um…we slept in the same bed, but we didn't do anything…inappropriate," Robin tried to explain, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked to Starfire for help, but she was looking at her hands on her lap and blushing like mad. She recalled the talk she had with Raven back in Tokyo and blushed more; if that was even possible.

"Uh huh…"

"It's true," Raven injected quietly. She got strange glances from the others. "We probably would've heard them." She shifter uncomfortably under their looks and pulled up the hood to her cloak.

"Raven's right," Cyborg said. Robin threw Raven and Cyborg thankful looks. An awkward silence followed.

"Robin. Roof. Now." Batman turned and swept out of the room.

"Now I'm in for it," Robin muttered before following.

"What?" he asked when he got to the roof.

"You completely disregarded what I said! You can't afford a distraction! I even told the girl to leave you alone, but she wouldn't."

Suddenly, Robin lunged at his former mentor, pinning him to the floor. "You had absolutely no right to do that to her! Why would you do that to me? You hurt her and you are going to apologize."

"No," Batman said simply.

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Apologize or else."

"Is she really worth it? All the trouble?"

'Yes! I can't believe you would try to ruin it for me. You of all people should know I need someone. She is definitely worth it! Now stay out of my business."

"Fine, but when this ends terribly; don't come crying to me!"

The two rejoined the others back in Robin's room. Another silence congested with tension filled the air. The others had heard every word.

Beast Boy hated silence. He couldn't take it anymore. The green skinned boy asked the only thing he could think of.

"Um…So, who wants breakfast?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin sat in his room two days later, staring out the window. A soft knock sounded on his door. "Come in," he said dully.

Batman slipped in and made sure the door was shut. He went to the bed and sat next to Robin in silence. After a few minutes he broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

Robin didn't make a sound but nodded to show he was listening.

"I shouldn't have done and said those things. I regret them and I'm sorry."

"You called Alfred and asked him what to do," Robin said without looking at him.

"No…for once I didn't…I really regret acting the way I did."

"Shocker…"

"I'm serious." Batman sighed and stared out the window as well. "You know I'm not good at this."

"I learned that very quickly when I went to live with you."

"Yeah…" Another silence fell between the two.

After a while Robin spoke again. "Look, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"You're right…"

"I'll forgive you if you talk to Starfire."

"Deal." Robin smiled at his old mentor for the first time since the week before he left.

Batman walked into Starfire's room. "Hey…"

She turned around and faked a smile. "Greetings…"

Batman took a deep breath. "Look, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you and tried to keep you and Robin apart. It took me a while to realize that. I've never been good at stuff like this but please forgive me." He looked at the girl in front of him hoping he hadn't messed up too badly.

Starfire let a genuine smile take over her fake one. "You are forgiven. We would never let our relationship get in the way of the people's safety. I just want you to understand that."

"I do."

"Then all is well." Starfire looked at her watch. "It's almost time for dinner. I think Cyborg is cooking steak. Let's go get the others."

Batman smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Good, the last thing I need is another enemy, he thought. Especially one that knows everything about me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, I know thic chapter is way longer.**  
**I hope you like it!**  
**!Please Review!**

Chapter 9

The Titans sat in the corner of a restaurant in silence, staring at Robin and Batman. Robin felt himself start to sweat.

_The earlier conversation_

So, Dick, what have you been up to since you left, I mean besides the obvious," Batman asked motioning to his team.

"Huh?" Cyborg asked, while the others stared at Batman like he was insane.

"What, his name is Richard Grayson, nicknamed Dick." Batman turned to Robin. "Didn't you tell them?"

Robin gaped at Batman. He finally registered the question and shook his head. "Oh…sorry….I really am." Batman gave a chuckle filled with guilt and nervousness. "Well, it's as good a time as any…"

_Back to the present_

Robin sighed. Let's go home. I'll tell you guys there…here's to public…"

Back at the Tower, they all sat in the living room. "Well," Robin started. "My real name is Richard Grayson. Let me know what you want to know…"

"Okay, so why did you pick to be called _Robin_?" Cyborg asked. He had always wondered, but worried it might upset his friend. Well, now was the best time to ask.

"My family used to be acrobats. I was in the shows very rarely, but I trained with my family. I was one of the best. My mother always called me Robin. She said I reminded her of a Robin flying through the sky…It was her favorite type of bird."

"How did you start fighting crime?" Raven asked quietly. That was the question they were all afraid of asking. They all had their reasons and they started with something bad happening.

Robin looked at Batmen. "This is your fault, so I'm going to tell them who yo are too."

Batman sighed and closed his eyes, but still felt guilty. "Fair enough."

_Flashback_

"It looks like it's time for practice!" a younger version of Richard Grayson yelled.

"Dick, that means you finished _everything_ on your plate?" his mother asked, eyeing him.

Richard popped the two pieces of broccoli in his mouth and slipped out of his chair after his father gave in. "Okay, okay, let's go." He rolled out on the other side of the table and spit the broccoli in the trash can before jumping over the railing and onto the strand of lights. He let put a whoop and brought his knees up before landing on the ground and racing into the circus tent doing cartwheels and flips.

"I'm telling you, a leash is the only answer for that boy…Hey, wait for us son!" his father called.

Mr., and Mrs., Grayson walked into the tent to see a man standing in front of Richard. "Dick, you father said to wa-" Mrs. Grayson stopped and gasped when the man stepped out of the shadows. Richard backed up a few steps.

"Looks like the circus is in town," the man said in a low voice. "Tony Zucco. Welcome to Gothem City," Zucco said, extending his hand and stepping up to Richard.

His father put a hand on his shoulder and steered Richard out of the way. "John Grayson, the circus manager. Can I help you?" John Grayson asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zucco took back his hand. "I'd like to think I'm helping you, John. For a small fee, my brothers and I will provide your circus with…protection." He motioned around. Mrs. Grayson clutched her son tighter to her chest, like it would protect him and make the men go away. Three men stepped out of the shadows.

"Protection? I don't understand why we would need your protection," John Grayson said, folding his arms. Richard made a small hmph and copied his father.

"I come from circus folk myself so let me put this in terms you can understand. You don't pay us, you'll have to deal with a strong man," Zucco motioned to one of his brothers who knocked down and broke a stack of brightly colored barrels. The Grayson's gasped. "A lion tamer." Another of his brothers came forward with a whip and swung it, wrapping it around a light and ripping it down. "And a juggler." The last brother stood in the middle of the tent on a smell platform juggling. He threw the pins into stuff, breaking them and the pins in the process.

Richard lost it and ran at the juggler. He did a flip and landed in front of the juggler with his arms outstretched. "Stop!" His voice was clear and confident.

"Dick!" his mother yelled.

"You've got quite a family here John," Zucco said, walking toward Richard and pulling him away. "My pop's always said, family's the most important thing. I know my brothers mean the world to me. I'm not sure what I'd do if something happened to them…" Zucco squeezed down on Richard's shoulder making him gasp in pain.

"Ahh!"

John Grayson had enough and dove at Zucco, elbowing him in the stomach. Zucco was sent flying behind him an while one of his brothers who had been juggling jumped at John, who caught him and threw him to the ground. The brother with the whip charged up next, only to be jumped on by John. He soared into the air and landed in a crouch facing the gang. The strong one came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head. John Grayson crumpled to the ground.

"Let me be blunt, John," Zucco said, walking over to the man struggling to get up. "I don't think the circus or your family can afford not having our protection."

"Funny," Richard said cockily, "cause I think we can."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Zucco asked, humoring the boy.

"I called the police five minutes ago," he said, holding up a cell phone.

"And guess who intercepted that call," a voice said from the shadows. Zucco turned and came face to face with none other than the Batman. Batman punched him in the face, throwing him back several meters. Richard's eyes widened and he gasped as his eyes connected with Batman's . His father started to stand up. The man with the whip came at Batman. He dodged back a few time, just out of reach from the whip. Meanwhile Zucco stood up.

"Come on we got to go," the strong man said, running away with the juggler. Zucco turned and followed them. Richard made sure he wouldn't forget what they looked like.

Batman dodged the whip yet again and pulled out a batarang. It hit the man's wrist and he dropped the whip, yelping with pain. The batarang came back around and hit the man in the back of the head before flying into Batman's hand. The man sprawled on the ground attempted to get up, but fell back to the dirt.

Batman looked around and saw the family standing together in a circled, making sure they were all okay. John Grayson pulled his wife into his chest and put an arm around his son. Richard gave a sigh on relief and turned his head to Batman and gave him a thankful smile. He was shocked that he got a smile in return.

The brothers minus the man with the whip stopped a block from the tent. "Our family has been divided. I think we should return the favor," Zucco said as sirens wailed in the background.

Firework went off in the dark sky as families ran around the circus and walked among the clowns. Everyone gathered in the big top and watched the shows. _The_ Bruce Wayne even showed up.

The Grayson's finished putting on their costumes. "Alright Dick, come out now," his mother said, adjusting her costume.

"No, I look like a loser."

"Your mother put a lot of work into the costumes," his father said, trying to play the guilt card. "Well, are you going to just stand there?"

Richard stepped out in a costume with bright red and yellow on the top. The torso also had an R on it. The leg part was dark green. He pulled uncomfortably at the turtleneck. "Is there a reason this costume has to be so…" he searched for the right words, "colorful?"

His mother walked over and crouched down in front of him. "Because when I see you out there Richard, you make me think of a little soaring robin." Her hand touched the R on his costume.

"A robin, like the bird? Ya know, kids my age get beat up for nicknames like that." His father same over and put a hand on his so 's shoulder.

"How about if we call you our flying squirrel?" He smirked. "Better?"

"You know, Dad, I'm not the only one who looks like a loser."

"Loser? I'll teach you!" He grabbed in wife and son into a bone crushing bear hug.

The lights dimmed and a few spotlights shined on the middle of the floor, where the ringmaster stood. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, I present to you, The Fearless Flying Grayson's!" A thunderous applause filled the tent.

Mr. and Mrs. Grayson stood on the platform in yellow robes waving to their fans. "As always they will be performing feats, without the safety of a net." They let their robes drop, revealing their costumes as the cheers rose up again.

Their act was amazing! They did an assortment of difficult and daring tricks on the trapeze.

"Aren't they fantastic?" Zucco muttered from the crowd, clapping slowly. He handed a bucket of popcorn to his strong brother. The strong man shook it and hear a metal clanking. He tipped it into his hand and two bolts slid out of the bucket. The hooks on one side of the wires on the trapeze came close to going up too far, but they weren't heavy enough to make them go off alone. The two of them swinging together was becoming too much and the hooks slid up even more.

Bruce clapped and looked back to the platform as the ringmaster said, "And now, the youngest of the amazing family. Richard came out and dropped his yellow robe, watching his parents with pride and waving at the people. He looked u and noticed the hooks above his head start to come off. His parents swung up on the trapeze, his mother reaching out for him to join them, when they saw the he hooks come off.

"No!" Richard yelled, as he watched his parents plummet to their deaths, unable to do anything.

"I think the Flying Grayson's might have to change their name," Zucco said as the rest of the crowd gasped. Bruce stood and looked at the bodies before turning to look at the boy. He knelt on the platform with his hands clutching the edge. Through the silence that followed, he was able to hear the boy saying "no" over and over again. He couldn't bear the horror and pain in the boy's eyes. Tears started to bubble up and leak down his face. The crowd just watched the torn, grieving boy in silence. Bruce looked at the boy with horror and sympathy, having watched his own parents die too, he knew what it felt like.

Bruce Wayne climbed up to the platform and carried the boy back down. Bruce led the broken boy out of the tent and aware from the whispers, stares, and camera flashes.

Richard Grayson stood wearing a black tux in the pouring rain.

He stared at the coffin surrounded by flowers sniffing, but not quite crying. No, the tears had ran out long ago. Now he just felt this sharp pain, like a piece of glass stabbed into his heart and couldn't be pulled out no matter how hard he pulled. Bruce Wayne walked up behind him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Dick. I'm Bruce Wayne…I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Thanks Mr. Wayne," Richard replied with a sad voice, "for everything. I heard you paid for all of this." He referred to the expensive funeral.

"It was my pleasure to help." His had squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "How are you holding up?"

Richard looked away. "I'll be okay, at least that's what everyone's been telling me." He closed his eyes fighting back the tears. Just when he thought they had run out, they just came on back. His eyes opened and saw the coffin. His jaw starting trembling. The tear threatened to start again. "I miss them. It's just not fair…." Tears started streaming down his cheeks, for he was unable to hold them back any longer.

Bruce gave the boy a sympathetic look. "Trust me, I know… But it will be better eventually."

"I thought everything was going to be fine after Batman showed up…He's a real hero, while I couldn't do anything."

Bruce closed his eyes and remembered clinging to his parents' grave stone, crying. Alfred had come to take him home. It was hard, but after a while it got better because of his most trusted friend. He knew what he had to do.

"Anyway, thanks again…" Richard finished and started walking back through the rain. Alfred watched, reminded of how Bruce was.

Bruce Wayne approached his old friend. "His parents were the only family that boy had," muttered Alfred, seeing the similarity.

"That's why I've decided to take him in as a foster son; if he'll have me..." He saw Alfred's look and explained. "All of the members of his family's circus were willing to take him in, but they wouldn't be able to afford it. I was lucky enough to have you to guide me through the dark days, but he has nobody. Dick deserves the same."

The car pulled up to the Wayne Mansion. Bruce opened Richard's car door and watched as he got out, staring at the 'house' in amazement. Richard's family was well off, but this was completely different. Bruce put a hand on his shoulder giving him a small smile. "Welcome home."

"Dinner is served." Alfred came in holding a platter.

"I think this table is bigger than my family's trailer…" Richard said, looking down the long table.

"Indeed, it can seat twenty-two. Now, be sure to finish everything on your plate." Richard looked at his plate and nodded. The smile slid off his face when he saw the empty place next to him.

"Where's Bruce…? He's never around, is he?"

Alfred sighed. "Unfortunately his work demands much of his time." Alfred grimaced at its double meaning. "He's trying to get time off though, to see you. It's very hard when you own your own company that is so well-known and powerful... Trust me, he is trying."

Alfred approached Batman sitting in the Batcave at his computer with his mask off. "Master Dick has been asking for you."

Bruce winced. "I know…I can't sit back and wait for the police to link the Zucco's to the crime. It isn't fair to him to know they are free and might get away with it. I won't let it happen."

"Now that the boy id part of this family, I suspect he'll me a father figure more than ever. More than he needs a crime fighter."

"The criminal responsible for my parents' deaths was never brought to justice. I won't let him feel what that was like. It's a burden I won't let Dick carry." His voice was full of determination and also hatred for the criminal that did this to a boy so young. "He's already suffered something no one his age should."

"You were the same age."

"Boss Zucco and his brothers have been harassing Gothem for years. My only lead is a toothpick at the scene with traces of his DNA."

"That only confirms what you already know."

"Exactly. This specific kind of toothpick is only sold in two places in Gothem." He got up and walked across the cave. Garret's family restraint and the Ice Pick Club." He aliped his mask on and swept out of the room.

Batman went to the club and fought almost everyone there, but only found out that Zucco was lying low and that his brothers hung around Old Gothem.

Richard sat on the stairs playing video games when Alfred found him. He walked over and asked, "Master Dick, could I see you? Chop, chop." Richard immediately got up and followed Alfred. He followed Alfred into a room with a few armchairs and a couch and a huge fireplace. Above the fireplace hung a portrait of his parents. His father looked down lovingly at his mother who was leaning against him and they held each other.

"I thought you might want to see this…"

Richard smiled but then a thought crossed his mind. "One day he'll regret this. Zucco will pay for what he did. I'm going to make sure of that."

After a while Alfred said, "Perhaps we should prepare for dinner. Maybe this evening Master Bruce will join us for dinner."

That night Batman caught Zucco's two brothers while they tried to rob a bakery and figured out where Zucco was.

Richard slept in the room with his parents' painting with a fire going. He woke up from another nightmare and it took him a second to realize where he was. "Oh, yea…"

The grandfather clock behind the armchair lifted up and Alfred walked out, not noticing Richard. Richard pushed back into the armchair, willing Alfred not to see him. Finally he left leaving Richard alone.

He walked over and somehow made the clock lift up. He stepped in and two doors closed around him. He could feel himself moving down. An elevator?

The doors opened revealing the Batcave. "Wow!" Richard wandered around. He saw the bat symbols and stuff from the Joker's old crimes and plots. "Batman…"

A car sped onto the platform a few floors below and Richard gasped. The headlights turned off and the door opened. "Uh oh." Richard hid behind a statue as Batman jumped out of the car and went up the fire pole. "Of course," he muttered under his breath. "Out of all the floors here, he just _had_ to pick this one.

He let out a sigh of relief when he couldn't see Batman any more. He got up and turned to walk away. He came face to face with none other than the Batman. "You're…" Richard finally put two and two together. Batman's eyes narrowed more and he pulled off the mask. Richard gasped. "Bruce…"

Richard stood with Bruce and Alfred in the room with his parents' portrait. "Under the circumstances it was only a matter of time before you discovered my secret." Bruce sighed and turned to face him. "Okay, let's talk about what you saw."

Richard broke into a smile and felt the excitement rising up. "You're the Batman, the Dark Knight, the world's greatest detective! It's you!" Richard pointed at Bruce.

"And it's a large part of why you haven't seen a lot of me lately." Bruce knelt down in front of Richard, who was now sitting in the armchair. "I don't want your childhood to be filled with revenge…like mine was."

Richard looked down but realized something and looked back up. "You're going after Zucco, aren't you? No, that's for me I want to make sure he gets what's coming to him."

Bruce closed his eyes. "Maybe we should finish this in the morning." He looked at the clock. "It's late and you should already be asleep." He smiled.

"Late for Bruce Wayne, early for the Batman." Bruce put a hand on his shoulder before walking out.

Batman showed up in the big top. "Zucco, I know you're here." A spotlight appeared on Batman, and then a cannon went off, hitting Batman.

Meanwhile, Richard went back down to the computer in the Batcave. "Now, to find Batman. Then, I find Zucco." Richard stared at all the buttons and keys. He just pressed a random key and a map showed up with the symbol of a bat where his circus was. "The circus…but I can't go dressed like this…" Suddenly he had an idea.

Batman woke up tied to a spinning wheel. "Morning sunshine." Great, and Zucco was standing right in front of him. "Ya know, being here has really brought back memories. Believe it or not at one time my pops and I were in the circus. We were knife throwers," he motioned to a set of knives sitting on a wooden crate. "Well, I threw the knives and Dad hoped I wouldn't hit him." He let out a chuckle. "It was quite an act."

Zucco took a knife and threw it so it embedded itself in the wheel next to Batman's ribs. "We'd put him on a board like this one and I'd say 'Ladies and gentlemen, please don't try this at home I'm a trained professional.'" He threw another knife and it hit right above his head. "Then my dad would say, 'I knew we should've given you piano lessons instead.'" Zucco held four knives crossed in front of his chest. "Always good for a laugh." He threw the knives. They ll landed about an inch or two away for Batman's body.

"Why'd you give up such a promising career?"

"Well, one day, I missed," Zucco said, spinning a knife between his fingers. He threw the final knife aimed for Batman's face. It would have hit him if a bag of sand hadn't fallen in front of it from a cut rope.

A figure jumped from the rafters and landed next to Batman. It was Richard, wearing his trapeze costume. He also added a black cape and mask and green gloves and boots.

"So Batman's got family too," Zucco said, watching Batman's eyes widen. "Cute." Zucco ran at Richard with a pun, but Richard just jumped up and landed on his head, before jumping away. Richard did a few flips back, making a space between them, trying to draw him away from Batman. He took his chance and started rubbing his tied wrist against a knife stuck in the board.

Richard did flips and cartwheel, jumping from place to place around the large tent. He always kept Zucco moving. When he stopped, Richard swung back around on a pole and kicked him in the face, sending him flying back. "Didn't you any manners?" Zucco asked. The mention of his parents just made Richard angrier. He had killed his parents, and now almost done the same to the only person he had left.

Richard fought Zucco, but was punched in the stomach and thrown over Zucco's shoulder. When he got up, Zucco swung a pin at him, knocking him back down. He landed a few feet in front of Batman.

Batman bared his teeth and pulled more against the ropes and rubbed it against the knife. Zucco stepped up next to Richard and spoke. "I watched you take down my brother, Batman. Now it's your turn to watch." Zucco raised the pin over hiss head and Batman strained more against the rope, this time snapping them. He jumped up and kicked Zucco right before he brought the metal pin down. As Zucco tried to get up, Batman punched him a few times sending him farther back. Richard sat up and rubbed his head. He turned to see Zucco climb up the ladder to the trapeze platform. He realized his mistake and became nervous. Batman appeared next to him. "No…." He backed up too far and slipped over the edge. Batman threw himself to the edge, but couldn't catch him.

He was shocked when Richard swung from a rope on the other side and caught Zucco. He swung them back onto the platform with Batman. Zucco passed out as soon as he touched down.

Batman fixed Richard with a glare, and he gulped.

They stood away from the tent as police swarmed the area and found Zucco. "Nice save back there," Batman said quietly. "I thought you wanted Zucco to get what was coming to him."

"Well he did, didn't he? Justice."

Batman almost smiled at that. "I've been thinking, Dick. I'm not sure Bruce Wayne has what it takes to raise you properly."

"Yea, kinda noticed he's never around," Richard said, catching on. "But if not Bruce Wayne, what about the Batman?"

"We'd have to give you a name," he said looking away.

"Robin," he said without hesitation.

"Like the bird?"

"It's a family thing."

_Back to the present_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Raven said guiltily.

"No," Robin smiled, "it's alright. It's time you guys knew. I know about all of you guys, but I never told you anything about my past."

"Wait, so _you're_ Bruce Wayne?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief.

Batman slipped off his mask and gave a small smile.

"Whoa."

"So, Dick, when was the last time you've taken off your mask?" Bruce asked.

"Um….when was the last time you saw me with it off?" "That long!"

He gave a small nod.

"Don't you think its time your teammates saw your real face?"

"Um…"

"I'm sure your girlfriend would appreciate it."

Robin and Starfire colored. "That's not fair…" Robin whined.

"And who said I played fair?"

"Batgirl."

"Hm…fair enough."

Robin turned to Starfire and caught her eye. "Star…" She understood and leaned over. She carefully slipped the mask off his face revealing his saphire eyes. They just all stared at him and he stared back with a nervous smile.

"So…"

"Hey, why haven't you taken the mask off before?" Cyborg asked suddenly.

"The last person, and one of the only two, I guess, betrayed me…"

Bruce winced and looked at his feet. "It's okay now though," Robin continued. "Everything's forgiven and forgotten." Bruce smiled at his young friend and foster son.

Bruce looked around the room. "This is just the beginning of a new team. And a new era of hero's."

**It was brought to my attention that I havent done another diclaimer since the first chapter.  
Before I get any more messages saying i should, on long storied I'm planning to put one at the beginning and one at the end.  
But to keep you happy, I will now.**

**I don't own the characters or the show, but I _do_ own the storyline, so no copying.  
My friend's work has been stolen a few times before so i _beg _that no one steals mine nor anyone else's work.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin pulled at the collar of his tux for what seems like the hundredth time. Bruce had insisted that the Titans come to a party he was throwing. Of course, they all had to go undercover. He took back his name Richard Grayson for the night and found a name for Starfire. Kori Anders was the closest normal-sounding name to her real Tamaranian name.

The party they were going to was formal and required him to wear a tux. For the tenth time he fixed his tie and then bravely walked down to the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were wearing tuxes too, and looked just as uncomfortable. Somehow Beast Boy managed to make his green hair and skin seem normal, if you could call Beast Boy normal.

"Dudes, so what's my name supposed to be again?"

"Your name is Garfield, and Cyborg, remember that your name is Victor," Robin answered patiently.

After about three minutes of standing there Beast Boy looks at the others. "So, what's my name again?"

"Your name is Garfield," Cyborg reminded him, exasperated.

Right after that the two girls walk down. Raven was wearing a plain floor length black dress with her hair tied up in a black ribbon. "Wow, Raven! You look so…well…un-you. I-I mean…you look great!" Beast Boy choked out. Cyborg and Robin snickered but stopped when they saw Starfire.

She wore a lilac floor length dress that hugged her torso and fanned out a little below the hips. Instead of her usual boots she wore matching high heel sandals. Her red hair was down as usual, but had a lilac crystal barrette near one ear to keep the hair out of her face. She blushed from all the attention and looked around.

Robin stared and when she caught his eye, he blushed. Bruce rolled his eyes and watched from the corner. He still disapproved of a relationship, but knew he couldn't do anything to stop it. Why make Richard hate him again for something that wouldn't happen anyway? It would be a waste of time and energy. He managed a small smile though. He may still disapprove, but it was nice to see his foster son happy again.

A few minutes later they all sat around the couch to talk about that night, the plans, and the rules.

Beast Boy was about to say something, but Robin cut his off. "Okay, before anyone asks _again_," everyone looked at Beast Boy, "I'll tell you your names one more time. Cyborg: Victor. Raven: Rachael. Beast Boy: Garfield. Starfire: Kori Anders. And me: Richard Grayson."

He paused for a minute to let them absorb the information before getting into the rules. "Now, we will call each other by these names from the minute we go through that door, to the minute we are back in here. One slip-up could cause major trouble."

They all nodded their understanding. "Okay, next, no powers. That would be a dead give away."

"Agreed," Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg said. Beast Boy just nodded thoughtfully.

"Don't draw too much attention to yourselves. That could end _very_ badly."

Then Bruce spoke up. "Just warning you Dick, you and Starfire are going to call a _lot_ of attention from the press and even just the other guests. They haven't seen or heard much or you in a while. Then, you suddenly appear and with a girlfriend too. That will cause a lot of curiosity and suspicion."

Robin sighed. "Right…um…" He stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, I could say I was sick for a while and when I recovered I was too weak to do much. Everyone thinks you practice martial arts so I can say I spent a lot of time training with you after that. But after a while, I wasn't feeling well again so I left the city and when I was away I met Kori. She didn't have anywhere to go so she came with me when I was strong and well again."

"That might work. Now your other friends?"

"We met the same time I met Kori and we all just sort of clicked. They didn't have anyone either and came with us back to Gothem."

"Okay, well, I don't know what they'll ask you so be ready to make up a story on the spot." Bruce turned toward the others. "And you guys just follow along with Dick. Don't offer any details because they might conflict with what he said. It has to sound believable."

After much more planning and setting more rules, they piled into Bruce's limo. Once again Robin asked for anymore questions before they got out. Beast Boy was the only one to raise his hand.

"Soooo, what's my name again?"

"Garfield! Your name is Garfield!" everyone yelled simultaneously.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Okay guys, two more things…One, nothing inappropriate. Bruce and I will get in trouble. If that happens, you'll answer to us. How does three hours of training sessions starting at three in the morning for three weeks sound?" There was a simultaneous shudder through out the limo.

Cyborg smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't _we_ be telling _you_ that…?" He glanced at Starfire with a suggestive look. "Can we trust _you_ to behave yourself…?"

Starfire's face turned slightly pink, still remembering her conversation with Raven. Robin kept his cool. "Are you implying something?" He opened his jacket and fingered the contracted bo staff hidden inside.

"Um…n-n-no, n-not at a-all!"

"That's what I thought."

Robin sighed and looked at his gold watch before continuing. "Next thing: BB, what's your name?"

"Beast Boy, duh!" he exclaimed knocking on his head.

"Not what I meant."

That made him think. "Oh!" He looked around, willing someone to throw him a clue. "Garry? Galen? Garrison? Garland? Garron-?"

"It's Garf-"

"Garfield! THAT"S IT! I REMEMBERED!"

"Boo yah!" Cyborg exclaimed, punching the air.

"It's really not that hard…" Bruce Wayne said, exasperated.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's go!" Beast Boy yelled.

They stepped out of the limo in front of Wayne Manor. Only to be swarmed with reporters.

"Mr. Wayne, who are these teens that you invited as 'guests of honor'?"

"Mr. Wayne, is it true you know the Teen Titans from Jump City?"

The Titans looked over to Bruce who just shrugged turned back to the reporters. "It's best to wait until they run put of steam." The others nodded and

"Mr. Wayne, that looks a lot like Richard Grayson…"

"Is it really him?"

"Where has he been for so long?"

"Who are the others?"

Bruce Wayne held up his hand. "Yes, it is my foster son. He was gone because of an illness. He then started training martial arts again with me, but fell ill yet again. After I sent him away to a small town to rest and recover." Wow, Robin thought. He's a damn good liar. The reporters ran over to him. Oh, great…

"Are you better?"

"Who are the others?"

"Are you here to stay?" The questions were never ending. They came one after another, leaving him no time to reply. Eventually he snapped. "Enough!" One reporter raised his hand. Robin sighed. This was better, I guess…Besides, there's no use getting mad at them. That'll encourage them to pry more. "Okay, you first," he said, pointing to a reporter who raised his hand first.

"Who are they?"

"I met them at the town I was at. We became really close friends and I brought them back with me. Next."

A woman reporter caught Robin and Starfire's closeness and intertwined fingers. "How close friends exactly," she asked, looking pointedly at Starfire. "Are you going out?"

Robin looked at Starfire for help, who simply stepped forward and said, "Yes."

That brought a whole new round of questions screamed out by reporters. One glare from Robin fixed that. He nodded to the closest reporter.

"Where did you meet?"

"At the town I was staying in. She helped take care of me after she found out how sick I was." He avoided too much detail.

"And the others?"

"We met all at the same time actually. At first we got on each other's nerves and drove each other insane, but we were stuck with each other if we wanted to survive."

"What do you mean?"

Damn, I slipped, he thought. "Um…there was an earthquake and we were stuck in a collapsing building. We were there for a few days and relied on each other. Soon we became really good friends."

Bruce looked over and gave a nod of approval, which translated into: nice lie.

Starfire continued. "I had nowhere to go and neither did the others, so we kind of just stuck together. When Dick was going to leave, I followed him to the airport to beg him not to go…"

Robin finished for her. "Instead, I asked her to come with me."

Cyborg grinned. "Then we showed up and said there was no way in hell we were letting him leave without us."

The five friends grinned at each other. Even Raven, which was beyond strange. It was sort of the truth. It wasn't really lying; they just sort of stretched the truth and manipulated it to fit their needs. It was a skill Robin quickly picked up from living with Bruce and dealing with reporters. Always start with a small inkling of truth. Don't make it seem so far out there.

They managed to escape the reporters and ran through the gate to the Wayne Manor, before having it shut tight.

"Wow," was all Beast Boy could say.

Raven and Starfire rolled their eyes, the latter giggling. They were used to the big palaces and stuff from their own home. Of course, this wasn't a palace, but it _was_ big enough to be one.

The Titans looked around, while Robin simply said, "Home."

Man, this place is huge!" Cyborg exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The six of them stood in the ballroom watching the other guests when Robin remembered something. "Hey, Cy-I mean Victor

"Yeah, Dick?"

"Okay, remember when I said we had to bring a date? Well, I brought Kori and Rae went with Be-Gary-no Garfield…Great, he has me doing it too. But who did you invite?"

Cyborg scratched the back of his neck. "Um…well…" He was saved by a girl's voice.

"Hey, Victor!"

A girl walked up to them. She had chocolate colored skin and golden brown eyes. Her dress was black with a ring of real-looking yellow roses around the waist. It clung to her body, but flared out at the hips and stopped mid calf.

Cyborg lost all ability to form coherent sentences. "I-You…um…well…Hey…"

She giggled and leaned toward her two friends. "For now just call me Bella."

"Of course. And I think what our big friend here was trying to say is that you look lovely," Robin said nudging Cyborg.

"Huh…oh, yeah. You look amazing Bella. Breath taking." Bee giggled again at how un-Cyborg-ish he was being. "So, do you want to dance…?"

Bee took his hand and they walked away leaving the others standing there.

"Well looks like we wont be seeing them for a while…What are we going to do?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy held out his hand and bowed. Raven, rolling her eyes, took his offered hand and allowed him to lead her away.

"Okay then…" Robin looked at Bruce and Starfire. Bruce looked up and smirked.

"It's my party so I have to go make the rounds…and maybe find the girl I've been going out with recently…" He quickly left the two remaining teens alone.

Starfire pulled at her dress and played with her hair, looking anywhere but at Robin. She settled for looking out the window. Robin coughed to get her attention. When she looked at him, his hand was extended.

He didn't even need to say anything. Without a word, he led her to the dance floor. He hesitated before putting his hand on her waist and taking free hand.

Soon they were whirling around the floor with cameras flashing at them. The funny thing was, for the first time in his life he didn't care. Neither noticed how they got closer as the music slowed down and Robin's hand went down to her lower back. It seemed like they blinked and their faces were inches apart.

Either forgetting or not caring about the onlookers, Robin captured Starfire's lips with his own. Cameras flashed like crazy around them. If their eyes hadn't closed they would've been blinded for days. Robin finally pulled back and blushed at all the attention, but just pulled Starfire closer.

Later they sat together with the other Titans at the dinner table. Others chatted noisily around them. Robin ignored the stares from other guests and held Starfire's hand under the table. Bruce got up from next to them and made his way to the front of them room only a few feet away.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. This is not only to celebrate the new discovery made by Wayne Industries, but to celebrate the return of my son Richard Grayson and his new friends."

A roar of applause filled the dinning room.

"I wish to welcome Dick back and also welcome his friends Victor," Cyborg stood up and the others followed in suit when their names where called, "Bella, Garfield," Beast Boy only got up when Robin whacked him under the table with his free hand, "Rachael, and finally Kori Anders." Robin stood up and gently pulled Starfire to her feet.

The crowd started chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Robin gave an exasperated sigh. Starfire suddenly jumped onto him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him. He gasped, shocked at her sudden courage, but obediently kissed back. When they pulled back there was a bunch of whistles and catcalls.

They blushed and sat down with the others, suddenly realizing that they had just kissed in front of probably not only the guests or all of Gothem, but the world. "I hate the press…" they both muttered.

"Hey, you can't say you didn't enjoy that," Bee said cheekily. The others nodded in agreement.

Robin pulled Starfire up and led her outside to the garden. It was barely lit with soft glowing lanterns and filled with bright flowers and exotic plants. He led her over to a secluded spot he often ran to when he needed privacy and sat her down on a bench. Robin gave Starfire his suit jacket when she shivered.

They just sat in companionable silence, staring up at the stars. At the same time they looked at each other in the soft lighting. Their lips met yet again. Slowly and gently at first but growing in passion each time their lips met again and again.

A shadow watched the two. It finally had enough when they went back inside with Robin's jacket still around the shoulders of the girl.

Without a sound the figure faded into the darkness and slipped into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Titans just finished their first battle alongside Batman. Robin thought it went pretty well. They escaped with only minor injuries, not much collateral damage, and they more or less got along. All in all, a successful fight.

At the end, they all split up to clean up the little damage throughout the city despite their exhausted state. That was how Starfire ended up walking alone through the downtown part of Jump City. She instantly regretted her decision to go alone.

She was on her way back to the Tower, when she walked by an alley. Sensing someone behind her, she spun around while automatically summoning her star bolts. No one was there. "Okay, that's strange…"

She shivered, not being able to rid herself of the feeling someone was watching her, and continued. Every once and a while she would stop and look around while resisting the urge to run or fly off as fast as possible. She knew she didn't have enough energy to outrun anyone anyway.

She was walking by the entrance to another alley, when a pair of hands grabbed her. Before she could scream, a metal-clad hand clamped over her mouth and another grabbed at her thrashing body. _No! _she screamed over and over in her mind. Something pierced through her skin. She managed to see a needle sticking out of her arm. _A sedative…_

She felt the world spin and then fell limply into the awaiting arms. The figure lifted her up effortlessly and slung her over its shoulder. Then, he slunk silently back down the alley.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Titans plus Batman sat around the living room waiting for Starfire. After another hour, Robin couldn't wait anymore. "That's it! I'm going to look for her." He jumped up and ran to the door. No one made a move to stop him. Instead they nodded and let him go. If they hadn't; they knew he would be on edge until Starfire came back.

Batman had a thought and met Robin in the garage. "Hey." Robin looked up. "Don't become reckless, okay? If it is a dangerous situation you'll need to keep your head. And don't protest; this isn't just saving another citizen."

Robin stared open mouthed at his old friend. _Was he…actually trying to help me with rescuing Star…? Well, _if_ she needed to be rescued, that is. God I hope not… _"Um…thanks. I'll be back. If I'm not back by tomorrow…I'm most likely in trouble. No, scratch that. If it takes me that long, I definitely in trouble."

Batman just nodded and retreated back to the other Titans.

Robin grabbed his helmet and jumped on his motorcycle. After revving the engine, he raced out of the garage and through a tunnel from the Tower that led to downtown Jump City.

He started the search downtown, where she had been straightening up and righting the damage. After an hour of searching, he was about to check uptown when he saw the necklace.

In Tokyo, soon after agreeing to go out with him, Robin gave her an emerald and sapphire necklace. She never took it off.

_This can't be good…_

A few feet away was a plate of metal that looked like it had fallen from someone's armor. He picked it up and decided whoever it belonged to had to be part of the kidnapping. _Starfire's necklace must have fallen off during the struggle and she must have knocked the plate of metal off the attacker's suit. That makes sense I guess…_

He jumped back onto his bike and raced back to the T-Tower. The others stared when he burst through the door. "Found a piece of evidence. Need to concentrate. Don't disturb me." That was the only thing he said before closing himself off from the world in his lab and study.

He switched on his computer and sat down sighing. Robin scanned the metal and watched the computer go through all the files he kept on their enemies and all other criminals. He almost gave up when finally, the pictures and files stopped flashing by the screen and rested on one.

Switching off the computer, he ran out to the living room. They all stared at his pale face. "Sooooo, who took her?" Beast Boy asked nervously. They all felt a feeling of dread wash over them when they each met Robin's wild and panicked eyes.

Cyborg and Raven immediately caught on. They turned to Beast Boy. "Who manipulates people to get what he wants, is ruthless, cruel, and wears metal?"

"Slade…" The venom and hate in Robin's voice sent shivers down their spines.

"Who?" Batman asked. Everyone one except Robin palmed their foreheads.

Beast Boy managed a weak laugh. "Usually when people do that it's because of me." Raven and Cyborg just shook their heads, but appreciated the effort to lighten the mood.

Robin spoke quietly. "You can go through my files and see for yourself who he is. I have records on everyone in perfect detail and in some cases like his, video. You already know the password." With that he left.

Batman plopped back down on the couch confused. "What does he mean I kno-" He jumped back up remembering what he always told Dick. _Don't let yourself be filled with revenge…instead fight for justice._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Robin raced wildly through the empty streets. He already had an idea where Slade's hideout was. He turned off the road and headed down the sandy beach to the nearby cliff.

Scanning the rocks, he jumped off his motorcycle. There. Just below the top was the opening to the cave system. The perfect hideout.

Soon a grappling hook was secured to the top of the tall cliff and Robin was pulling himself up to the mouth of the cave. Once he reached the top he took out his communicator. "Titans…"

"_Robin? This is Cyborg. Where are you?"_

"Cy, I'm at Slade's hideout in the cave system at the beach. Listen, if you don't hear from me within two hours, bring the others."

"_I have a bad feeling about this…"_

"Ditto. I have to go. Hopefully next time you see me, Star and I will be safely back at the Tower."

"_Good luck."_

Robin slipped the communicator back in his belt and started down the tunnel.

Starfire opened her eyes and groaned. She was in what looked like a cell. Of course, she thought. The second she tried to sit up, a pain shot through her head and the room started spinning.

"So you're finally awake."

Starfire recognized the voice, but couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. The whole world seemed kind of fuzzy. After a few moments her vision cleared and revealed Slade standing with his back toward her.

"Why have you captured me?" she asked, sounding a lot braver than she felt.

"Well, my dear, when your boyfriend notices you're missing, he'll try to rescue you. When he does that and fails, I'll make him a deal. If he works for me, I'll let you live."

"What are you talk-" Slade pressed a button and a picture of Robin kissing her the night she was yelled at by Batman flashed onto the screen.

"I have no doubt he'll catch on soon and be here by tomorrow evening if you're lucky."

"Robin would never agree to th-"

"Oh, but he would. You see, my dear, when he sees that he can't rescue you he'll give anything to get his precious Tamaranian princess back."

As much as Starfire wanted to protest and prove Slade wrong, she knew Robin would do almost anything to save her. She looked over and saw Slade unlock her cell door. And for the first time she realized her hands and feet were tied together.

He picked her up by her neck as if she was nothing and dragged her over to a table in the middle of the room. Her first instinct was to struggle and call up her star bolts. Slade noticed this. "Don't bother trying; I drugged you with chemicals that neutralize your powers."

Starfire was lifted and thrown forcefully onto the table. Before she could even try to get up, he strapped her wrists and ankles to the table. She struggled even more, but was beat into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The caves seemed never ending to Robin as he tried to make his way through them. After a while he made it through to a large room in the center of the cave system. Robin stopped and scanned the room, but as soon as his eyes fell on Starfire lying on the table, he jumped from his perch into a full sprint.

A figure jumped out of the shadows, knocking him off his feet. Wincing, Robin lay on his back trying to make out the large figure. "Slade…"

"Robin, how nice of you to join us. Come to rescue your little girlfriend?" the mocking tone clear in his voice.

Robin stood up slowly, never taking his eyes off his enemy. "No idea what you're talking about. I came to rescue my best friend."

"Don't give me that!" Robin just raised an eyebrow, but was nervous. _How did he know? Well, I get what Bruce was getting at…for the first time in my life._

"Still have no clue what you're talking about," he said, noting wryly how much braver he sounded than he felt.

All Slade did was press a key on his computer and gestured to the large screen hanging on the cave wall. Pictures of him and Starfire flashed across the screen. "Damn…" Robin muttered. _Well, it's an excuse to replace the security system… _"So what do you want?" Robin growled.

"You."

"Excuse me?'

"You're going to be my apprentice again and I _might_ not hurt her."

"Of course…" Robin ran a hand through his thick black hair. "And what if I said no?" he asked, raising an eyebrow; his cocky attitude was back.

"Do you _really_ want to risk that?"

_Great…_Robin looked over and saw Starfire stir. "Starfire!" He ran over and watched her eyes open.

"R-Robin?"

He brushed the hair from her eyes and leaned over her. "Yeah…I'm here. It's okay now." He turned to Slade. "Let her off the table and then I'll do what you say." He mentally winced as the words left his mouth. Slade started to speak but was cut off. "I already said I'd do it. But only if you let her go."

"No! You will do as I say or I can guarantee that neither of you leave here alive." Slade turned his back to the two Titans and Robin took his chance.

As Slade turned around he attacked, punching him in the side of the head. Starfire struggled against her restraints as her boyfriend fought off Slade. Slade took a piece of metal and started swinging it around in frustration…very unusual for him. In response Robin simply took out his metal bo staff and extended it; then kept fighting.

Block.

Block.

Dodge.

Attack.

The routine seemed to go on for hours, even though in reality it was only a dozen or so minutes.

Robin blocked another attack. He would never admit it, but he was getting tired and was starting to slow down. His blocks and strikes became sloppier and he started to move slower. Slade hit again and knocked him down. Robin was struck again and again and he almost started to give up. Slade continued to strike, but Robin managed to lift his head and caught sight of Starfire's terrified face. He knew he couldn't give up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The bombardment of strikes suddenly stopped and Robin grit his teeth, managing to push himself up. All he saw was black boots, a black cape, and-"Batman…"

He turned and gave a brief nod. Slade kept a barrage of strikes, but he stood his ground protectively in front of his ward. Batman knocked Slade over just long enough to pull Robin to his feet and push him towards Starfire, who was still strapped to the table.

Despite his shaky legs, Robin sprinted over to Starfire and quickly freed her. "Robin..." she groaned and pulled herself up. "We have to help him."

Robin watched Batman fight as he thought of a plan. "I have an idea."

Without wasting a second he grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her up the stairs and onto a platform above Batman and Slade. "Okay as soon as Slade comes close enough I can just-Now!"

He cut one of the large pipes loose and watched as it pinned Slade to the floor. "Yes!" Robin grabbed Starfire and jumped, landing next to Batman.

They turned their backs and were about to congratulate each other when Slade let out a roar and threw the metal off of him.

"Robin is _mine! _He will be my apprentice! With him I will take over the city and destroy the other Titans once and for all!" Slade yelled, jumping up.

"No," Batman said calmly.

"_What_?"

"He was, is, and always will be my student….and my son."

Slade roared again and leapt forward, ready for another fight.

Batman stepped up, but was stopped by Robin holding an arm out in front of him. "No, this is my fight."

And so it began. The classic noble hero against the evil cunning villain. Let's face it, we all know the outcome.

Robin and Slade's fists clashed again and again, neither gaining any ground. This time though, it was Slade's energy that started to dwindle. He pulled back and breathed heavily. Pulling back was his first mistake. Robin kept going, not even needing the break. Slade was slow to react and Robin was able to land a few good strikes.

Slade's next mistake was trying to outsmart Robin. If he could survive the Joker's mind games and the mental exhaustion of dealing with Batman, there was no way he was going to fall for Slade's tricks. It just made Slade lose focus trying to think of other things to say.

The biggest mistake Slade could've made was underestimating Robin. He figured Robin had to be tiring out and had little strength back, relying on his sloppiness again. So, Slade put all of his strength into the strikes to break Robin. But Robin just kept on moving. So with very little energy and _no _ideas left, Slade slowed down and tried to run. Huge mistake. He was on the ground before he could even run a foot.

After a nice axe kick to the stomach, he was down for the count.

Robin returned to his friends' sides. And smiled at Batman before interlocking his fingers in Starfire's

"Well, we won."

"Batman, that's all you have to say! My team and I have been trying to capture him for years and all you say is 'we won'?" Batman shrugged in return.

"Police should be here in a little while. We should be gone before they arrive."

"Okay…Then I guess we'll meet you back at the tower." He waited for the nod and then navigated his way back through the tunnels with Starfire holding onto his arm tightly.

He jumped and landed on the soft sandy beach with Starfire in his arms. "So, truthfully, are you okay?" Robin asked, setting her down.

Starfire turned and looked at the Tower, which could just be seen in the distance. "I will be." She rubbed her arms and stared at the sandy ground uncomfortably. "So we will be getting home how?"

"My motorcycle." Starfire wouldn't meet his eyes. "Okay, what's wrong?" Robin asked with a sigh. He plopped down on the sand and pulled her down on top of him.

"I was scared," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "I didn't think I would see you or our friends ever again. Then I thought Slade was going to kill you. I-I never said this before, b-but…" Starfire took a deep breath. "I love you!"

Instead of answering Robin just kissed her. Gently, but nowhere near as innocently as their first kiss back in Tokyo. Robin rolled over so Starfire was lying on her back in the sand with him hovering over her, holding himself up by his elbows. After a bit, well….things heated up pretty fast.

Robin swept away a stray lock of hair from Starfire's face. "Do you even need me to say it?" he asked smirking slightly.

"It would be nice…"

"I love you."

Starfire was pulled onto his bike after him, and they raced back to the Tower after realizing how much time had passed.

They pulled into the garage and ran up the stairs. Robin stopped, with Starfire crashing into him from behind. "Sorry Star…Let's bandage you before we see the others."

They pair casually walked into the Teen Titan's living room, still grinning from what went on at the beach. All of the others looked up and ran at them. They soon found themselves in a crushing group hug-and then in a pile on the floor laughing.

Batman raised an eyebrow from his spot on the couch and got up as the others did. "You know, I think we should start a new team. All of us, together. A new beginning."

Robin looked up and grinned. "Yeah, but let's see how the rest of the team feels about that." That was met with excited yells of agreement and laughs. "Looks like this was just the beginning of a new adventure…"

Everyone turned back to Starfire, asking about what happened and how she was. Starfire told the others everything-well...almost everything. Some things were better kept to themselves.

"Anyway…welcome back." Raven awkwardly gave Starfire a hug. The others followed in suit.

Cyborg gave Starfire a hug last. When he pulled away he noticed something. "Um…Star? Why does your hair have sand in it?"


End file.
